mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zion Mob
The Zion '''was the first group to be fully habituated in the new Kuruman River Reserve in 1993. Not long after this the Zion experienced a slinter that became known as the Quantum. Disease hit the group killing the dominant pair. Dominant Pair The first dominant pair was Cocoa and Lontiro. After both surccumbed to TB, Bianca became the dominant female for a short while till she too died of disease leaving her younger sister Serene as the new dominant female. Lontiro's son Chase established male dominance. Current Members The Zion have members 19 as of April 1996. Serene (VZF021) '''Dominant Female Chase (VZM007) Dominant Male Nicholas (VZM008) Blythe (VZM009) Granger (VZM015) Benus (VZM018) Colin (VZM020) Lyons (VZM022) Adrianna (VZF024) Korna(VZF025) Amos (VZM027) Marine (VZF028) VZM030 VZM031 VZF032 VZM034 VZP035 VZP036 VZP037 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Zion. Cocoa (VZF001) Lontiro (VZM002) Bianca (VZF003) Deviant (VZF004) Katelyn (VZF005) Paint (VZF006) Chase (VZM007) Nicholas (VZM008) Blythe (VZM009) Brynn (VZM010) Jannifer (VZF011) Chelsa (VZF012) Volina (VZF013) Rosemelrose (VZF014) Granger (VZM015) Andy (VZM016) Sasori (VZM017) Benus (VZM018) Samatha (VZF019) Colin (VZM020) Serene (VZF021) Lyons (VZM022) Polina (VZF023) Adrianna (VZF024) Korna(VZF025) Jett (VZM026) Amos (VZM027) Marine (VZF028) VZM029 Reggie (VZM030) VZM031 VZF032 VZF033 VZM034 VZP035 VZP036 VZP037 Rivals The Zion first held a territory near the Griffin and Kakoo Mob. History March 1993: '''Zion was first followed. The dominant pair was Cocoa and Lontiro. '''April 1993: '''Two females were pregnant. '''May 1993: '''One females lost her litter and was evicted. The other aborted. '''June 1993: '''One encounter with a wild group. '''July 1993: '''One female was pregnant. '''August 1993: '''The female lost her litter. '''September 1993: '''Cocoa and Lontiro were discovered to be the dominant pair. Cocoa was pregnant. Bianca, Deviant, Katelyn and Paint were evicted. '''October 1993: '''Cocoa gave birth to Colin, Serene, Lyons and Polina. '''November 1993: '''Chase, Nicholas, Blythe and Brynn went roivng. '''December 1993: '''Deviant, Paint, Chelsa, Volina, Andy, Sasori, Samatha and Polina splintered from the group. '''Janauery 1994: '''The group splintered to form the Quantum. '''February 1994: '''Cocoa was pregnant. Bianca and Katelyn were evicted. Three encounters with Quantum. '''March 1994: '''Cocoa gave birth to Adrianna, Korna, Jett and Amos. One encounter with Quantum. '''April 1994: '''Two encounters with Quantum. '''May 1994: Chase, Nicholas, Blythe, Brynn and Granger went roving. June 1994: '''One encounter with Phantom. '''July 1994: '''One encounter with Quantum. '''August 1994: '''Bianca was pregnant. '''September 1994: '''Bianca gave birth but lost her litter. One encounter with Phantom. '''October 1994: '''Cocoa was pregnant. Bianca, Katelyn, Jennifer and Rosemelrose were evicted. '''November 1994: '''Cocoa gave birth to Marine, VZM029 and Reggie. '''December 1994: '''Rosemelrose died of TB. '''Janaury 1995: '''Blythe and Jennifer died of TB. '''February 1995: '''Katelyn was pregnant. Chase, Nicholas, Blythe, Granger, Bemus and Colin went roving. '''March 1995: '''Katelyn gave birth to VZM031, VZF032, VZF033 and VZM034. '''April 1995: '''Cocoa died of TB. Bianca became the new dominant female. Katelyn, Serena, Adrianna and Korna were evicted. '''May 1995: '''Lontiro, Chase, Nicholas, Blythe, Granger, Bemus, Colin and Jett went roving. '''June 1995: Katelyn died of TB. July 1995: '''Jett and VZM029 died of TB. '''August 1995: Adrianna aborted. VZF033 died of TB. September 1995: Bianca was pregnant. Serene, Adrianna and Korna were evicted. October 1995: '''Bianca aborted ad died of TB. Serene became the dominant female. '''November 1995: '''Lontiro, Chase, Nicholas, Blythe, Granger, Colin and Amos went roving. '''December 1995: '''Lontiro died of TB. Chase became the dominant male. '''Janaury 1996: Chase, Nicholas, Blythe, Granger, Colin, Lyons and Amos went roving. '''February 1996: '''Serene was pregnant. Adrianna, Korna and Merine were evicted. '''March 196: '''Serene gave birth to VZP035, VZP036 and VZP37. Category:Meerkat Mobs